Merry and Gay
by SatinBtweenLinez
Summary: Riku and Kairi don't know it yet, but they're gay. When has figuring yourself out ever been easy?


**A/N: Hi! Enjoy but I'm warning you now: this starts off sexual and will only get worse.**

 ****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own squat especially notKingdom Hearts.**

 ****

 **Kairi**

Groaning, Kairi peeled wet underwear off her rear for the upteenth time since puberty.

Despite years and years of unwarranted sexual dreams and fantasies, Kairi was still no closer to figuring out how to orgasm.

It was... a thing for her. Right at the tenderage of 12, Kairi had her first period. Soon after, she had discovered masturbation,courtesy of her helpful andconstantly inappropriate friend Aqua who had exposed her to the joys of internet  
porn.

Ever since, Kairi had been religiously attempting to "beat her meat" every night to reach orgasm. And for 5 years straight, the big O alluded her.

Every night, before she went to bed, Kairi set her laptop on her tummy and searched her favorite porn site. She always went to the same section - lesbian.

She would only watch the videos that had some back story to them, no matter how terrible. Her favorite were the ones where one of the women would unexpectedly announceher attraction to the other and slutty sex would follow right after.

Kairi especially enjoyed the ones involving strap ons. Those made her particularly horny as she watched the brightly colored dongpenetrate the writhingwoman understand.

And she would watch until her need was nearly pouring out of her.

Once at the point, Kairi normally shut the computer in mid porn, stuck her fingers in her own warm, mouth, and starting rubbing slow circles around her clit.

At first, things were good, and she could feel a stirring coming from the bottom of her tummy.

But right when she began to shift her thinking to her crush at school, Riku, her excitement would fizzle out and dissipate, leaving her with overlymoist fingers and nagging frustration.

And tonight was the same as always, orgasmless as usual.

 _Damn._

 __

Like always, no kind of thoughts about her beautiful Riku could spur her sex back into action. And as she flung her undies into a laundry basket, she believed nothing would ever help her.

He was so gorgeous and handsome, with his piercing blue eyes and tight, perky butt. And his lips were just as enticing, supple and pink.

But none of these facts would translate to so much as a twinge in her lower parts. She had thought that her first crush would be more... magical.

However the only thing magical about this situation was her body's mysteriousability to deprive her of a much needed release.

Huffing and laying flat on her back, Kairi reached for her computer once more. The tab featuring her porn of choice was still open, both women in mid orgasm.

She cast her eyes to the many catagoriwson the left side of the screen. _Why not experiment?_

 __

Kairi clicked on the text labeled "straight" and cocks and balls flooded her vision.

There were _some_ women interspersed in between the men but well... there wasalso a lot of men pounding dicks in each woman.

Casting her cares to the wind, Kairi eventually chose a video that didn't seem so bad.

However, the more and more she watched, the more in more her face twisted up in disgust. The man's dick was going everywhere, from the woman's pussy to her mouth to her asshole and back.

All the screaming and incessant slapping of balls on the girl's ass were not all that appealing to Kairi.

And when she saw the man ejaculate onto the woman's face and hair, Kairi knew she had seen enough. Shuddering, she slammed the computer shut and tossed it to the edge of the bed.

 _Gross._

 __

She turned over to her side, laying down. That was quite enough. She yawned, finally feeling herself simmer down completely.

 _At least I know Riku would never be that gross._

 __

 _ **Riku**_

 __

A breathy sigh escaped Riku as his semen bubbled out of his cock and onto his hand wrapped tightly around it.

He wasted no time in retrieving a tissue to wipe himself while it was still hot and gooey. _No need to be gross._

 __

Throwing the tissue out and returning his eyes to his computer, Riku gazed at the picture that had him to completion.

It was of a man and woman; the woman's ass facing the camera as well as the man's, his muscles frozen tight in the act of fucking her.

It was a hot picture and one of Riki's favorites.

He clicked through his personal collection, most of them with the couple in the same position.

He sighed.

Beating his dick was alright, but he wanted someone else to do it for him. And it wasn't like he couldn't find somebody.

Half the school girls were pining after him since he had hit his growth spurt at 15. Now at 17, it was expected of him to be boning half the school girls too.

 _But I don't want to._

 __

He continued clicking through the pictures.  
 _  
_

He was waiting for... something. If anyone asked his best friendsAxel and Terra,he was waiting for his balls to drop. To them, he had first pick of whatever and whoever he wanted and by not using this "power", he was being a "pussy".

Clearly none of them had heard of "pussy power" but Riku always kept that joke to himself for fear of more teasing.

And in some ways, he thought they were right.

Who didn't take advantage of the moment when the moment was theirs to have?

 _Only me apparently._

 __

He had never done anything with anyone (other than his right hand), but he'd be damned if he let anyone else know it.  
 _  
_

Somehow he'd got it in his mind that his virgin hood was a bad thing and it was something that needed fixing immediately. But he found himself slow to go after women, preferring to stay back with his fellasand watch football or MMA.

Maybe they were right: he needed to get laid. At least then there would be someone to hold his dick for him.

Stopping on a picture he had looked at many, many times before, his hand wrapped back around his erection, starting to tug. 


End file.
